


Repair Your Broken Wings (part I)

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shevine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is the star of the football team. Adam is the school outcast. What happens when a bet, a dance, and a reputation are involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): High school AU where Person B is the school outcast/loner and Person A is popular. Person A gets dared to ask Person B to the school dance, and does it thinking that Person B will say no. But Person B says yes, and they have the time of their lives. What happens at school the next day?
> 
> I used names of people we’re all familiar with, to help with characterization and because I’m too lazy to think up any other names. This isn’t exactly like the prompt but I had an idea so I ran with it.

By the time Blake crosses the finish line, his legs have nearly gave out from under him and he’s soaked through with sweat. It’s a hot son of a bitch for mid-May in Los Angeles. Oklahoma is hot but at least it’s dry.

He grabs a bottle of water and pours it all over his face as the rest of his teammates finish their laps. Blake is usually one of the first to knock out the miles, but running this distance in the beating sun and high humidity takes a toll on a guy and today he’s just happy he came out alive. Even during the off season, their coach likes to push them to their limits. Many of them are seniors anyway, so what’s the point? Blake thinks he just enjoys watching them suffer. 

He’s wiping his face with a towel when he feels Luke’s hand clap his shoulder. “Fun time today, huh cowboy?” Luke says in his thick country accent. He and Blake come from similar territory back east. It was much easier making the move to L.A. with Luke by his side. 

Blake groans. “Bastard wants to kill us, I swear he does.”

Luke laughs. “Probably. But you know, that was the last thing standing between us and the dance next Friday.”

Blake had almost forgotten about it. The Spring Dance, held every year right before school let out. Everyone was looking forward to it, especially the seniors, as it would be their last hoorah before graduation. He would be more excited if he had a date. Luke was going with his long-standing girlfriend, Rachael, senior captain of the softball team. From the looks of their relationship Blake wouldn’t be surprised if they got married right after high school. 

“Yeah,” is all he says as he tugs a baseball cap over his wet hair. 

“Aw cheer up man,” Usher chimes in. He’s sweating like the rest of them but always seems to handle the heat better. “Just because you don’t have anyone to go with doesn’t mean you can’t have the time of your life.”

“Oh he’s going with someone. We’ll hook him up,” Luke says.

“Ya’ll sound like giddy little girls.”

Luke and Usher exchange a glance. “We are,” they say in unison. 

Blake laughs as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “Better not tell your girlfriend, Luke. I think she’s expecting a straight guy.”

“She’ll take me however she can get me,” Luke responds, garnering him a punch on the arm from Usher.

They start making their way back to the gym locker room. And the air conditioning, thank Jesus. “Seriously guys, I’m fine to go alone.” That was a lie. Somewhat. 

“Come on, man. I don’t see why you don’t have girls hanging all over you. Who wouldn’t want to go with the star of the football team?” Luke says, spreading his hands out in a rainbow. Blake slaps the back of his head.

“How about a guy?” Usher asks.

“A what?”

“You know, why don’t you go with a guy?” Blake thinks he’s serious until he glances his way, and a smile is forming on Usher’s face. 

Blake shakes his head. “Real cute, Ush.” Because if anyone who was anyone knew anything, it was that Blake Shelton was your stereotypical country guy. Straight as an arrow. He definitely didn’t swing that way.

Usher shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”

Luke pipes up. “That’s a good idea.” 

“What?” Blake asks, dumbfounded. 

“You going with a guy. I bet you’d never do it though.”

“You mean if someone made a bet with me? What makes you think that?”

Luke shrugs. “I’m just saying, I bet you wouldn’t.”

“Hold up.” Blake stops walking. Luke and Usher stop a few steps ahead of him and turn to look back. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“A hundred bucks says you won’t take a guy to the dance,” Luke states.

“I’d like a piece of the action,” Usher says, getting excited. If money’s involved, Usher’s all in. “Make it one-fifty.

“You guys are dicks.”

“Hey, take it or leave it.”

Blake pauses. What the hell was he getting himself into? He sighs. “Any guy in particular, or…?”

“Yeah,” Luke says cheekily. “Adam.”

Blake winces. _Adam Levine._ Everyone knew the name, despite him being one of the least popular guys at their school. Junior, loner, didn’t talk much, below-average grades, didn’t play any sports, had a couple tattoos, into music, girly shit. And he was gay. Of all the guys, his asshole buddies had to pick _him._

God, he was thinking like he was actually going to do it.

“Alright. Deal. One-fifty says I _will_ get him to go to the dance with me.”

They all shake on it. “Cool. And don’t worry, we’ll make sure it’s worth your effort.” He winks at Usher. “There may be a girl waiting on the other side.”

“Whatever shit you guys have planned, leave me out of it. Gonna need all my energy to try to and win him over.” 

“Give him some of that Shelton charm,” Usher says with a laugh. 

Luke pats him on the shoulder before parting ways. “Good luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck._

Blake's lying on his bed, mindlessly bouncing a basketball off the ceiling. He's got less than a week to make the impossible happen.

He hears his phone ding and reaches over to pick it up.

 _Hey, did'ya pick up man slut yet?_ Luke's text asks him.

Blake quickly types back. _Plan on doing it tomorrow. Don't have to call him that_ and hits SEND.

_Whatever_

Blake puts his phone down and sighs, rubbing his face. 

He's had a few girlfriends throughout high school. Nothing really serious, but fine while they lasted. Girls seemed happy as larks to be dating one of the popular football players, but pretty soon they wanted more than he was willing to get into, so they dropped it. The thought of starting a real relationship appealed to him though. He just always figured he'd wait until after school to get serious about it.

His thoughts drift back to Adam. He barely knows the guy. Nobody does. He's sure to get flat-out rejected the second he's even in viewing distance of him. Why should Adam talk to him, yet alone want to go to the dance with him, when Blake's done nothing but give him the cold shoulder like everybody else in the school? 

No way in devil's hell is Adam going to say yes. 

He's beginning to think this was the worst thing he's ever gotten into in his life. 

***

It's funny how when Blake really starts paying attention to his surroundings the things he sees. He's gone nearly a whole semester without realizing he shares third period history with Adam. It's almost comical.

He's sitting on the other side of the room, on the end row, looking down at his lap. A dirty thought is about to run its way through Blake's mind when he realizes Adam is holding his phone, typing on the screen. 

Blake catches Usher's eye from two rows over. He jerks a thumb towards Adam and mouths _Did you know he was in here?_

Usher's eyes scan the room then settle on Adam. He shrugs and shakes his head.

A senior basketball player, Danny O'Malley, walks in with two of his friends flanking him. Normally Blake wouldn't pay any attention to them except this time they're headed straight towards Adam. Danny bumps into Adam's desk, sending his stack of books flying.

"Watch it, faggot." He saunters off with nothing more than a laugh. A few others nearby giggle. 

Blake can tell from the look on Adam's face that Danny wasn't the first person to ever mess with him on a regular basis. Blake can bet the kid's been living through hell. He doesn't exactly have the 'don't pick on me' vibe.

An hour's worth of Lewis and Clark and Sacagawea drags by. Meaningless shit, as Usher calls it. Blake normally enjoys history but today, he's right up there with him.

"Alright class, that's it for today. See you tomorrow." 

Now is as good of time as any. Blake waits for the shuffling and noise to die down before he makes his way over to Adam's desk. He glances back to look for Usher, who thankfully already left. He doesn't want him to be there when Adam rejects his shitty proposal. 

He clears his throat. "Um, Adam?"

The little guy jumps a bit, clearly not expecting anyone to talk to him. Blake's never been this close to him. He's got a good five inches on him and probably thirty pounds. 

He looks at Blake dubiously. "Yeah?"

Suddenly Blake is at a loss for words. What do gay guys say to each other? He's staring right into a set of dark eyes that clearly want nothing to do with him. Then he remembers the bet, the nice sum of money he'll get if he manages to pull this off, the bragging rights, and he's back on track. 

"I just thought we could talk. Get to know each other or something."

Silence.

"I'm sorry about what Danny did to you." _Nice, Shelton, way to look like an ass kisser._

"I'll bet you are. Look, I've got to get to class. If you're so desperate to talk to somebody, I'm sure you've got plenty of friends." He shoves the rest of his books in his backpack and hurries off.

***

"I'm telling you, he's real bitter."

"Well wouldn't you be too if you were the lowest scum of the school?"

Usher laughs at Luke's comeback and nearly chokes on a bite of macaroni and cheese.

"Guys, come on. I'm serious. How am I supposed to do anything if I can't make a conversation with the guy?"

Luke points his fork across the cafeteria. "I dunno, but there's your chance."

Blake turns around and there's Adam, sitting alone at a table.

Usher recovers and adds, "Unless you want out. Hand over my cash."

Blake gets up without a second thought and strides over to him, getting a few curious looks in the process. He decides to be direct. Adam has nowhere to go this time. He'll have to listen. He plops down in the seat across from him. 

"I'm Blake Shelton. I know we didn't get off to such a great start earlier but I'd like to start over."

The smaller guy eyes him. "I know who you are."

"So...I hear you're into music."

"Yeah, I play guitar."

"That's cool."

"Uh-huh," Adam replies slowly.

"Really. I like music myself. Never really get a chance to play with football and all but-" He trails off when Adam's eyes glaze over. A tattoo on Adam's arm catches his attention-a tiger perhaps?

He's stalling. 

"Uh, are you planning on going to the dance next Friday?"

Adam shrugs. 

"Any reason why not?"

"Not my thing."

"Well, I just...I was just wondering if you'd...like to go with me."

"This is a joke to you, isn't it?" Adam snaps.

He's leaving the table when Blake says, "Please, stay. I'm bein' serious."

Adam eyes him. "No you're not."

"I am. I swear."

Adam's eyes narrow. "You're not very convincing. You could have any girl in this school. Why the hell are you over here anyway?"

_Good question._

"That's the thing. I don't have someone to go with yet, so I'm askin' you."

"But you're straight," Adam says without skipping a beat.

Blake didn't think he'd have this much trouble. Something about Adam's stare makes him feel so...vulnerable. Awkward. Like he's doing something wrong. Hell, he is. 

"Actually, I'm..." He pauses. "I'm not really sure what I am. I'm sort of...experimenting."

"So I'm like you're guinea pig. Nice, real nice." He starts to leave again but Blake stops him. 

"No, not like that. I wanna try being with a guy, and I'd like for that first guy to be you." Blake is shooting himself the second that comes out of his mouth. This is wrong on so many levels.

Blake tries his best to appear relaxed and confident under Adam's stare. The guy's got eyes like razors.

Suddenly Adam turns softer. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Blake smiles. "Okay, great." The bell rings for them to leave lunch. "I'll see you around Adam."

***

Blake is still in disbelief later that night. "The little fucker said yes."

"Dude, no way."

"You're shitting us."

"I'm not. He said he'd go."

"Aw, we'll have to get our little Blakey a nice dress. And some heels," Luke snorts. "I wonder what he'll wear."

Blake groans. "I just want my goddamn money."

"Not until we see you two livin' it up on the dance floor," Luke says. "It don't count if he don't show up."

"I still can't believe he agreed to it. He must be desperate. I mean, are there even any other gay guys at the school?" Usher asks. 

"Beats me." Luke says as he throws back of packet of M&M's. 

"I told my mom we're studyin' so keep it down."

"Look at you. 'Studyin.'" Luke mocks. "You're turning into him already." 

"Naw man, he's right. My grade in history sucks," Usher says. 

"Wait, I don't think he gets good grades though, does he?" 

"Guys. The bet wasn't to find out everything about him. It was to get him to go to the dance with me, and I'm halfway there so you all can go ahead and kiss your hundred and fifty goodbye."

Luke laughs. "Sure buddy. But we'll see who's talking when you're without your man next Friday."


	3. Chapter 3

Word had gotten out that Adam was going to the dance. So far Blake hadn't heard his name mentioned. People were too focused on the prospect of Adam at a popular school function than to think about the idiot who asked him to go. 

In school on Friday, everyone is buzzing with excitement. Blake knows he just has to get through tonight, collect his money, then suffer through a few final exams before graduation. 

He tells his mom he's attending the dance, but he leaves out the part about the bet and Adam and his moron friends and just tells her he's casually going alone. Thankfully, she buys it. He and his mom haven't been that close in a few years anyway, so it was relatively easy. He could probably do whatever he wanted most of the time because she was rarely home.

Blake finishes adjusting his bowtie and looks at himself in the mirror. His phone lights up on the counter with a text from Usher. He's riding with Luke and Rachael and Usher and his girlfriend, Beth.

_On our way, see u soon_

He finishes up in the bathroom then heads outside to wait. 

***

Blake taps a foot impatiently as he sips on whatever god-awful drink the dance committee decided to serve. He keeps glancing around the school gymnasium, looking for any sign of dark, spiky hair. He made it this far with the bet, he's not about to be made a fool of now.

"Cheer up, man. I'm sure he's on his way," Usher says. He's all smiles as he walks over, Beth clinging to an arm. Usher tends to look good in anything he wears, but tonight Blake can tell he went the extra mile. 

"I don't have to actually dance with him or anything do I? Cause that wasn't part of the deal."

Usher shrugs. "Can't say I wouldn't love to see it, but I guess not."

Beth smiles politely before Usher waves and he's tugged off to the dance floor. More people keep filing in and it's becoming harder for Blake to keep track of who he's checked and who he hasn't. The music booming in his ears doesn't exactly help with concentration. 

People give him funny looks, probably wondering why he's standing alone at the refreshment table. He wonders the same thing. Right about now, he just wants to kill Luke. Usher too, it was his genius idea. No doubt Adam caught on that it was a joke and bailed. 

Not more than a minute later Blake looks around for the hundredth time and there stands Adam. Blake's eyes travel down his lanky frame. He's sporting a dark blue suit and tie, and his hair is tamed with gel. A far cry from the hoodies and ripped jeans Blake was used to seeing him in. He looks- _handsome?_

He reminds himself that this is just business. He'll have to play it cool to keep on Adam's good side, at least until Luke and Usher see that he's here. 

Adam walks in slowly, eyeing his surroundings under long lashes with his head dipped down. Blake walks toward him until the smaller man is forced to look up. 

"Hi," he says sheepishly.

"Glad you could make it." Blake responds. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Blake leads him to the refreshment table and pours him a glass. He takes one sip of it and spits it back.

"Awful? I know. I think they're tryin'a poison us. I was hoping to graduate first."

Adam laughs, and it's the first real smile Blake has seen out of him. He's like a totally different person, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He seems to have shed the tough outer layer and Blake is getting a glimpse of someone that he's willing to bet few people have seen. 

"So...wanna dance?" Adam asks. 

"Uh..." he pauses, sets his drink down. "Sure." How could he say no with Adam's hazel eyes staring right into his? Not that he made note of the color or anything. 

"You'll have to help me, I've never done this with a guy before." 

Adam smiles. "Just pretend I'm a girl." He steps up to Blake and wraps his arms around him. Blake shivers when their bodies touch ever so briefly-

"Wait, Adam-" He pulls away.

Adam looks up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can we maybe just... talk first? I don't know anything about you."

Adam seems to be okay that he broke off the dance so early. He shrugs lightly. "Sure."

They pick a table in a corner of the room where it's less crowded. They talk about everything, from their mutual love of music to sports (where Blake does most of the talking) to their home lives and everything in between. Turns out they have quite a bit in common. 

Adam is so easy to talk to. He seems to get Blake in ways his friends never could. Blake can't remember the last time he was so at ease while talking to someone. 

"Can I ask you somethin'? Personal?"

"Shoot," Adam says.

"How do you do it? How do you...be you?" 

He bites his lip at the way it came out, but thankfully Adam seems to understand without him having to elaborate. 

"It's hard a lot of the time." He frowns, looking down and tracing the rim of his cup. "The worst is when you come out. When everyone all along thought you were straight, but then all of that changes. People start looking at you differently. You don't fit in the way you used to. Pretty soon you find yourself all alone, just trying to get by."

Blake feels a pang of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Adam." He wants to say more but leaves it at that.

Adam smiles a half-smile. "It's okay. Sometimes you find people who just like you for you, who don't care about all that stuff, you know." He looks up. "Those are the best kinds of people."

They sit in silence for a while. The DJ finally decides to play some more up-beat music, and Blake watches as everyone piles into one giant mass of suits and dresses. 

"Do you wanna dance?" Blake asks.

"Only if you don't bail on me again."

Blake laughs. "Deal."

"And for the record. I get if this is weird for you. You know, your first time."

"Fuck it." Blake gets up and leads the way.

***

Blake manages to fight his way out of the crowd to grab a glass of water for him and Adam. He's having so much fun that he's shocked back into reality when he runs into Luke. 

"Hey man! Long time no see," Luke says cheerfully. 

"Hey! Where've you guys been?"

"Aw you know, around. He ever show up?"

"Yeah, he did. You didn't see him?"

"Not really, but does anyone ever?" 

"I saw him," Usher comes walking over. "I can't believe you pulled it off Shelton."

"Told ya I could. Now let's settle this far and square." 

"Ya got me." Luke digs into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. "One-fifty, right here." He slaps it into Blake's palm. Usher does the same. 

"I need to make bets with you guys more often." Blake smiles as he thumbs through it. "I better get back to Ad-"

He's cut short when he turns around and sees Adam standing three feet in front of him, face gone pale as ghost. 

Blake has no idea why but his stomach is churning. 

"Adam," he says, startled, "H-how long have you been-" 

He's looking down at Blake's handful of money, eyes slowly filling with tears, and his nostrils flare. Blake can practically feel the paper burning between his fingers, a symbol of his deceit. 

"Surely you didn't think he asked you because he actually wanted to go with you." Luke snorts a laugh. "He doesn't _like_ you. Nobody likes you." 

Without warning Blake's impulses take over and he whips around. His mind can't keep up as a balled fist meets Luke's jawline. His friend stumbles and falls backwards onto the ground, gasping for air.

Usher and about five others nearby are at his side in a heartbeat. "Blake, what the hell, man?!" Usher yells, but Blake is paying them no attention. 

"Adam!" He turns around but Adam is nowhere to be seen. Vanished. His vision is filled thick with people, all staring at him, and suddenly he feels dizzy. 

"Hope you're happy." He throws the money at Luke's bleeding face and begins staggering through the crowd, calling Adam's name.


	4. Chapter 4

After a complete sweep of the place Blake finds Adam alone in the parking lot, staring out into the sea of cars. The image of Adam standing there is still burned in Blake's mind. It's one thing he wishes he could forget and never, ever have to think of again, but it's slowly becoming a tattoo and Blake has to try hard to erase it for just a second, just to find the courage to say what he needs to say.

"Please hear me out," Blake blurts out. 

"Get away from me," Adam responds without turning around. "Go back to your friends."

Blake walks closer until he can place a hand on his arm. He doesn't know why he does, but it just feels right. He's desperate to do something right.

Adam looks down at Blake's hand then back at his face. "I said, leave, me, alone." He jerks away roughly, starts to walk away, pace quickening with each step. 

"Where are you going?" Blake calls after him.

"Home," Adam shouts back.

"Want a ride?"

Adam stops and spins around. "No, I want to know what's going on."

Blake slowly moves toward him. The security lights illuminate his features enough that Blake can see his eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks are damp with tears. That confident streak Blake saw tonight was gone, replaced once again by distance.

"You just pretended to be nice to me for a stupid bet. I thought you were different, but you're just like everybody else. I should have known. What happened to 'fuck it'? Huh? What happened to that? Is your reputation so important that—"

"Adam, hold up." Adam's mouth closes and he waits. 

"My friends bet that I couldn't get you to go to the dance with me. I told them I could. That part's true. And you're right, I was just like everybody else. Until I saw you walk through that door, all dressed up. I realized you were serious about this. So I had to be. And you know what? I've had more fun here with you than I've had in a long time."

Adam sniffles, wipes a hand across his face. "Whatever."

"I mean it. I completely forgot about that bet tonight until I bumped into Luke. It wasn't about that."

"You seemed pretty proud when you got your money. What was it, three hundred dollars?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. When you and me were talking...none of that came to mind. If I had known how great of a guy you were I would have done it without the bet, no questions asked."

"See? That's the thing. You thought you had me all figured out. It took a hell of a lot for you to even try to get to know me, when if you really wanted to, you would have already done so."

Adam's words hurt like daggers because he's right. He is so right and Blake feels like the biggest asshole on the planet. Doesn't feel like, he _is._

He sighs. "I'm sorry. Honest to God, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but I want you to know that everything I said is true. You're an amazing guy and...I'm sorry." Blake stops, his voice is starting to crack. He never imagined it would turn out like this. If he could roll back time, he would in an instant. Adam didn't deserve any of the hell he had been put through. 

"Wanna go back inside?" Blake shivers in the chilly wind. "Try again?" He's silently pleading for Adam to say yes. He doesn't expect an acceptance of his apology now, but he wants to make things right. _Needs_ to make things right. 

"I think I'm just gonna head home."

Blake nods absently, watches as Adam walks away. Soon he disappears into the darkness, and Blake is left staring out into the empty night air, a heart full of emotions and a hundred things left to say. 

***

Things get crazy after the dance. Teachers are pushing them extra hard to prepare for finals, and between studying and after school activities Blake hasn't had much time for anything else, much less worry about Adam. Sure he's thought about him, quite a bit actually, but he's come to the conclusion that maybe things are best left as is. They can both put the whole thing behind them and move on with their lives. It'll be easier that way. 

One morning Adam pulls him aside in the hallway.

"Sorry, I don't have time—" 

"It'll only take a second. Please." Adam pleads.

Blake quickly glances around. "Okay."

"I've thought about what you said, and I forgive you. I'm willing to start over as friends."

Blake hates this. He hates how, despite how much of a jerk he was, the guy is still willing to talk to him. He could go on hating his friends, but he knows that it was his decision to go through with it. He hates himself for what he did, and for what he's about to do. 

He takes a breath. "I think it's best if we just forgot this happened."

"That's what I mean. Let's just move past this and—"

"No, Adam, I mean I don't think us being friends is going to work out." He watches Adam's face as it turns somber. "Everything I said stands true, but I just can't do this."

Adam nods. "I get it. Your reputation is too important."

"That's not it."

"Yes, it is. You can deny it all you want but the only reason you aren't willing to make this work is because you're scared of what people will think of you." He waits for a response from Blake, then receiving none, turns to leave.

"I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm just disappointed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of part one. I know it kind of left things hanging but part two is coming soon. Thanks so much for reading and commenting!


End file.
